bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 21
One Bad Mistake I woke up and noticed that my alarm clock wasn't on. I got up out of bed and then walked into the ketchen and looked on the clock near the window. The clock read 8:27 and I realized that I was going to be late for school. "Fuck me", I said to myself. I don't know how my alarm clock just turned off, but now I was going to be late. I got some clean clothes out of my draw, hopped into the shower and then quickly washed myself all over. After maybe 5 minutes, I got out of the shower and quickly put my clothes on. I didn't have time to make myself breakfast, so I just grabbed an apple and rushed out the building and started running down the street. While I was running, I took a bite out of the apple and the bad taste hit me like ball just struck me in the head. I spit the awful taste out and then looked at the apple I took the bite out of. I sure as hell didn't pay attention to it because it was rotten. I tossed the apple and continued running towards school. As soon as I got to school, I went to my locker and got my chemistry books out. Then I started rushing to chemistry class. Damn, I'm pretty sure Ms. Ferguson is going to be really upset. As soon as I got to Ms. Ferguson's door, I took a breath and then then opened the door. Ferguson looked up from the papers on her desk and then said, "Mr. Mason, do you know what time it is?" "No ma'am", I told her. "It is almost 8:40. That means you're 10 minutes late", she said. "Sorry", I sighed. "Do you have your project done at least?" she then asked me. "Project?" I questioned her. "You were suppose to built a model of a atom and turn it in today", she reminded. I remembered what she was talking about. I never got a chance to start on it. Not since I was dealing with Alex McCormick. "That project was a major grade that you had to do or else you fail", she lectured. "If you could give me about another week to do the project...." "No, I won't. You had the chance to do the project and here you are now without it even started. Way to go Mason, you failed Chemistry". I didn't know how to react. I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. I really tried all semester not to fail Chemistry and the one time that I really screwed up, I failed the class. I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs, "GOD DAMN IT". The teacher looked at me and said, "How dare you curse in my classroom, you little foulmouth hoodlum". I just stood there as she kept fussing me out. "If you at least were serious about your life, then maybe you would get anything done. How is it that your mom lives with you?" she continued. "You leave my mom out of this", I told her. "Or what, you'll drop out and become a no-good homeless bum or a two-bit gangbanger?" she mocked. She just kept tossing words at me while I stood there looking at her. I blinked for one second and then saw that it was my mom instead of Ms. Ferguson that was cussing me out. Finally, I just couldn't take the cussing anymore. I punched her in the nose and she fell to the floor. I then got on top of her and then started punching her in the face. Just then, a couple of students got hold of my arms and pulled me off her. She was cupping her hands over he face as blood fell from her broken nose and a busted lower-lip. I looked down at her and realized what I just did. I looked at the other students in the room and they were all scared of me for what I just did. I just crouched down on my knees and looked at my hands. Just like before, everyone was scared of me again. I totally just screwed up BIG TIME. Ten minutes after I beat Mr. Ferguson up, the police, Principal White, the superintendent and a medical team from the hospital came and helped Ms. Ferguson. Well, except for the police. They came to arrest me. "Clayton Mason, you are under arrest for assualt. Anything that you say can and will be used in the court of law", Chief Monroe said as he himself handcuffed me. "I knew he was going to slip. It was only a matter of time, but I never knew it would be right after the day that we interrogated him", another cop said. I felt really bad as I was halted out the school to a Police car. From this day on, my life will probably never be the same again. The Next Day; 2:00 PM; County Jail Today was Thursday, December 13 and it's been two days since I was arrested and taken from school. I've been stuck in this jail cell since and haven't even made one call. My mom hasn't even come and bail me out yet and I know for a fact that she knows that I'm in here. I wonder if Derek even knows that I'm in here. Still, I've been here since and the only people that visited me was my friends. Well, everyone except for Cody. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me. As soon as I thought about it, my question was answered. I heard someone say 'hi' and I looked up. "Hey", I said back to Cody. The officer that was with him then opened the cell door and then Cody just walked in and sat down opposite of me. "I heard what happened. What you did to Ms. Ferguson. Something you want to talk about?" he said. "No", I told him. Then I asked him, "You told the cops what Alex did....what he made us do?" I asked him. "My dad knew that I wasn't hanging out with you guys anymore. That day at the dam, I told him after he kept pestering me for weeks. I was tired of keeping secrets". "I somewhat appreciate what you did. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did and saying that all you ever do was bitch", I apologized. "I'm sorry for just abandoning you guys, even when you could have possibly needed me", he then apologized. "I guess we're both assholes then", I then suggested. "So what happens next?" Cody asks me. "I might go on trial and then go to juvie. I've done so much and the police have been adding to that rap sheet ever since. I don't even know when I'll ever get a trial for it. The cops have been avoiding me and acting like I wasn't in here since Wednesday". "Sucks to be you right now", Cody then stated. "Tell me about it", I commented. Just when we were getting back on good terms, the officer then said, "Alright Mr. Barrow, time to leave". Cody got up and exit the cell. "Good to speak to you again", I said to him. "You too, C-Money. You too", he said before he left the hall. I grinned abit as our friendship was now back together. At least one good thing has happened since I was busted. The Next Day; 3:00 PM Finally, my mom came to the county jail and was waiting for me. I was escorted to the interrogation room by Chief Monroe himself. When we entered the room, my mom was already in there. "Sit down, Clayton", the chief said as we entered the room. I sat down beside my mom and Monroe sat down adjacent of us. "Okay, so we have to talk about Clayton's criminal record and what we should do about it", he started. "Tell me about the record", mom said. Monroe then laid my file on the table and opened it. "He has seven counts of grand theft auto, all for working at Greg Dickens' chop shop in the Stockyard district. Then he has 40 counts of vandalism, 44 counts of violence and lastly, 4 counts of graffiti including one serving as an insult to the entire department. As you can see, we have been keeping an eye on him the entire time". Mom then stared right at me in the eyes and then shook her head in dissapointment, or at least pretended to act like she was dissapointed. "So what should I do to him?" she then asks. "Well, he can't go back to school at Carcer City Academy. He was just expelled from there. There's only two options: either you send him to Bullworth Academy or Ms. Ferguson will sue. Those are her conditions". "Bullworth Academy?" my mom questions Monroe. He then gave her a pamphlet of the school he mentioned. "It's THE boarding school that you should send any trouble-making teenager to attend. They'll crack down hard on his crimes and eventually make a man out of him. A respectful person I should add. I was once a trouble-making youngster myself and this school changed my life. I'm sure it'll make a person out of him". "I'm not going to some chessy-ass boarding school in New Hampshire. I have friends here", I stated outloud. "If you don't, then you'll go on trial and possibly the judge will sentence you as an adult rather than a teen and you'll go to prison", he then stated. "He can't do that", I told him. "You have a very long rap sheet. I'm sure the judge will do it, no matter what". I turned to mom and was about to say something, but then she said, "It's out of my hands. I think it'll be the best thing to do to you". I was about to protest, but I stopped myself from saying anything. There wasn't a point in doing so. I was going to be sent there no matter what. 4 Hours Later; 7:00 PM; Burger Shot "So that's it, then? In order for you not to go to prison, you have to transfer to Bullworth Academy for the rest of your high school years?" Cody asks me. "That is correct", I confirmed. "This sucks. We're best friends. We're not suppose to be separated", Jill stated. "Tell that to Ms. Ferguson. She's the one that proposed the idea", I told Jill. "When do you leave?" Markel asks me. "Tomorrow at 7 AM", I told him. "It's not going to be the same without you here", Bradley said. "This is the last night that we can be together. I don't want to think about it right now", I told them all. I was trying to lighten the mood, but I can tell there was no way that they were going to forget it. Hell, I couldn't either. "What's going to happen to us?" Jill asks me. I didn't answered her quickly. "What will happen to us?" she asked me again. I was afraid that she was going to ask that question. For some reason, Jill can't really take rejection well. "I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have to end our relationship", I told her. "You serious?" she asks me shockingly. She was gripping her napkin very hard when I answered. "I don't do long-distance relationships. It's just so damn hard and confusing. Besides, we were better off as friends than boyfriend-girlfriend anyway. Plus, if we don't break up anyway and I leave tomorrow, I'll go crazy up there thinking about you. It'll be easier for me". "What about me?" she asks. "It'll be easier for you too", I assured her. "Yeah right", she moaned right before she stormed out the building. "Great, now she hates me. And just when I got back on good terms with you", I said to Cody. "I'm sure she'll show up tomorrow to say good-bye", Markel said. "Hope you're right. I just hope I can fit in at Bullworth Academy, find some new friends to hang out with until I can come back", I said to Markel. "Isn't Bullworth Academy the same place mentioned in ''Weazel News ''a few months back? The school with the riot?" Bradley asks me. "That's the place", I told him. "Well, I just hope that things work out for you out there", he then told me. "I hope it does too", I told him. For the rest of the night until 10 PM, I hung out with my friends and did every fun thing under the sun, or moon. If this was going to be the last time I see them for maybe four years, then I wanted this to be a good memory to think about while at Bullworth. Once it did become 10 PM, I went up back home to start packing. In two bags, I packed some clothes that I really liked wearing like my tank-tops, t-shirts and jeans made by Wrangler and American-Eagle. And in one bag, I put in my laptop and PlayStation 3. There was no way my mom was going to sell those two things for crack money. Then I grabbed my money from under the floorboard and put in my electronics bag. Once I was done with packing, I laid on my bed and thought about all that has happened throughout the year. Things were just messed up. I had the shittest luck these few months and now I was paying for it. Well, I know that my mistakes will follow to Bullworth Academy. I wonder how I will be treated up there. Category:Blog posts